Terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. In particular, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
After a photo has been taken through a mobile terminal, a user may edit the taken photo to fit user's taste. If the user determines that a view angle of the taken photo is too large, the user can edit the photo appropriately by cropping a partial region from the taken photo. However, a current mobile terminal fails to provide a method of forcing the view angle of the taken photo to be increased despite that a user determines that the view angle of the taken photo is not sufficiently large.
Hence, the present invention intends to disclose a mobile terminal capable of increasing a view angle of a taken photo after taking the photo.